A night to remember forever
by Blackheart09
Summary: Ok, deep breath, just go and tell her how you feel, god! Why does this have to be so nerve wrecking! Because she’s your bloody best friend! And great I’m talking to myself. HHr oneshot.R&R please


Summary: Ok, deep breath, just go and tell her how you feel, god! Why does this have to be so nerve wrecking! Because she's your bloody best friend! And great I'm talking to myself. HHr one-shot.

Authors Note: Since I got some good reviews for Times, penguins, Peeves? Here's another Harry, Hermione One shot ) hope you all like.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Harry's Point of View

Have you ever had feelings for someone? I mean feelings as in the, "I want to be more than just friends?" feeling? Here I am pacing in my dorm room with a certain some one on my mind who won't leave! This someone has been in my head for about lets say…oh…since second year! This is just great. Perfect really. Here I am as nervous as…I don't know what because I've been convinced to tell this someone how I really feel by some other friends of mine. Normally I wouldn't be so nervous, but this time it's different. This certain someone just happens to be my best friend in the whole entire world! And no it's not Hedwig or Ron. So there is only one more guess. Hermione. She's on my mind twenty four seven. Who am I kidding! She probably doesn't even feel the same way.

"Harry! Are you coming down yet?"

Oh crap. That's her; well I told her that I had a surprise for her tonight, so I guess I better get going.

"And here I thought it was girls that were supposed to take longer getting ready." She said.

As I came down the stairs I felt a bit more nervous like I did the day of my very first quidditch match. She was just there grinning, which I might add was a very charming look for her. Oh gosh! I sound like some crazy obsessed stalker! Not good!

"Well you look very pretty Hermione." I said with a grin. Ha! I made her blush!

"You don't clean up to bad your self Harry…so where are we going?"

"Now if I told you then it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?"

"Harry! Please!"

Oh great she's doing her famous puppy dog pout, as she called it. She looks adorable when she does that.

"Nope, not going to work 'Mione, now close your eyes and no peeking."

Hermione's Point of View

"Nope, not going to work 'Mione, now close your eyes and no peeking."

"Harry! You know I'm not a fan of surprises." I couldn't help but giggle a little bit at this thinking how silly I must sound. Then he gave one of his irresistible grins. Sigh, why is it I have to have a crush on my best friend in the entire world. Of all people! I've fallen for my him! And no it's not Ron.

"Trust me. This is a surprise you're going to like. Now close your eyes." Sighing out loud I gave a small smile and closed my eyes and was shocked to feel a cloth covering my eyes. Honestly now! What's with the blind fold! I didn't realize I said that that last part aloud. He just laughed and said that he didn't want to risk me spoiling the surprise by peeking.

"Harry!"

"Hermione!"

Oh great he's mocking me and I couldn't help but giggle a little. Oh gosh I feel so nervous right now. I'm going out with my best friend just the two of us, on New Years Eve (we would have been with Ron but he was with Luna). When midnight comes around I wonder if…no! I have to stop thinking this way! Besides he probably doesn't or won't even feel the same way. He probably just thinks of me as the best friend/sister he never had. Truth is that really disappoints me. As that thought occurred it must have shown on my face because he asked me what was wrong.

"Nothing, I was just thinking."

"About?"

"After school, I mean we're in our seventh year, and what's going to happen if we go our separate ways? I don't want to loose touch with you or Ron. I mean you two have been my best friends since we were eleven years old."

Harry's Point of view

"I mean you two have been my best friends since we were eleven years old."

I gave a quick sigh of relief, but I think that was only half of was worrying her, so I didn't really press the matter any further.

"Hermione, don't worry. There is no way I'm going to let you get out of touch. I won't let that happen. Not in a million years." I squeezed her hand and gave her a reassuring smile even though she couldn't see me because of the blind fold.

"You promise?"

"Of course Hermione." Then I gave her a hug, and I kissed her on the cheek, something I never really did. But it just felt so right, to do that, "C'mon. Let's go shall we?"

Hermione's Point of View

"C'mon. Let's go shall we?" I couldn't stop myself from blushing. That was the first time he kissed me on the cheek. I could feel his arm right next to me so I took it and he was leading me to Merlin knows where! On the way down from our common room we made normal conversation. Some how we got to talking about careers and N.E.W.T's. The next thing I know I feel a light breeze and we're outside.

"Harry? Where are we going?"

"Hold on Hermione. We're almost there." Even though I couldn't see I could tell he was grinning, "Ok. Just wait one minute." I could tell he was up to something and I heard him mutter the engorgio spell and then he took off the blind fold. I looked around and noticed we were right in front of the lake and that he had his broom in his hand.

"Harry? Why do you have your broom?"

"You'll see. C'mon."

"Harry, you know I'm not very fond of flying."

"I know, but there's something I want you to see."

"But what if I fall?"

"Hermione, do you honestly think that I would let you fall?"

"No." I blushed, "But you know I have a thing about heights." As I said that my legs just automatically walked towards him and he was grinning again!

"C'mon Hermione, I promise that as long as you're with me I will not let you fall." He had already mounted his broom and he was holding out his hand for me to take. So I took it and I sat on his broom in front of him.

"Ready?"

Harry's Point of View

"Ready?" I asked. She just nodded nervously, and I couldn't help but smile. When I kicked off from the ground she gave a small scream and clung on to me like crazy. When we got further up into the air I told her that it was ok.

"Hermione, open your eyes and look." I said smiling. Slowly she opened her eyes and turned her head, and she gave a small gasp.

"Harry…it's beautiful."

"Yeah, it is." Of course I wasn't even looking at the sky, because I was looking at her, and lucky for me she didn't take notice.

"I've never really noticed how many stars there were, and the moon…it's all just…breathtaking."

"One of my favorite pastimes is flying during the night."

"I can see why." Then she turned to look at me and asked, "Is this where you disappear to on certain nights?"

"Yeah, this is where I disappear to." I said with a light shrug. "Are you ready to go to where we're really headed?"

"Where are we going? I thought this was it."

"You think I only brought you out here to take you flying?" I said with a grin. Merlin! I just can't stop grinning tonight! Ha! I made her blush again!

"Well then are we going to go now?" she asked.

"Your wish is my command." Ok, I know that sounded really corny and all but I couldn't help it!

Hermione's Point of View

Ok even though that line sounded really corny it worked for him. I still couldn't help but giggle. So we started heading towards where we were really supposed to go. When we got closer I noticed we were landing on the roof of the astronomy tower but it sure didn't look like an ordinary roof. There was fairy lights floating in the air, a table for two with on lit candle on the table and a rose right in the middle and there was soft music playing. Needless to say I was speechless.

"Harry? It's…it's…wow."

Harry then escorted me to my seat and we started talking a bit more and we were in the middle of dinner when a comfortable silence settled between the two of us.

Harry's Point of View

Ok, so there is now a silence between us and there is no awkwardness of any sort. So now we just finished dinner for a few more minutes and are now going to start on desert. I'm also starting to get nervous again because I'm choosing now to tell her. Ok, deep breath, just go and tell her how you feel, god! Why does this have to be so nerve wrecking! Because she's your bloody best friend! And great I'm talking to myself…or thinking to myself. Ok, on the count of three. One. Two. Three.

"Um… Hermione?"

"Yes Harry?"

"There's something I've been meaning to- to tell you."

"Yes?"

An: ok if this weren't a one shot I would so end this chapter right there! Lol! Alright back to the story.

"Well first, I just want to say that…I mean what I want to say is you are one of my best friend's in the entire world and nothing will ever change that." For a moment I thought I saw a bit of a nervous expression cross her face but as soon as it came it left. "I also don't want there to be any awkwardness between us, no matter what happens."

"Ok..." She said nodding her head a bit confused about where I was going with this.

"Hermione will you stand up for a minute I would like to show you something right now." When we first landed I'm glad that she didn't notice the ground and was completely fixated on the dinner setting.

"What do you want to show me?"

"You'll see." I tell you I have never been this nervous at all before. Not even my first quidditch match made me _this_ nervous. When we came near the edge Hermione gave out another gasp.

Hermione's Point of View

I was shocked by what I saw. Never would I have thought anyone would have thought to do what Harry did. Now I understand why he was so fidgety during dinner. I thought he didn't like me in that way but obviously I was wrong. Right there on the ground was a bunch of paper bags that had candles in them spelling out GF? (girl friend) I turned to face Harry, who looked extremely nervous. Then he spoke.

"Hermione, I understand if you don't feel the same way but I had to tell you because it was driving me crazy not to telling you how I feel. Mione, I love you and I mean as more than a friend. If you want we could forget I ever said a thing because I value your friendship more than anything else in the world."

When he finished his little speech I was still unable to speak but I managed to smile and nod. Instantly relief took us both over. When I was able to find my voice, the first thing I said must have made me sound…stupid.

"You love me?"

"More then you could possibly know." He said with a small smile. A smile took over on my face and we both just hugged each other.

"I love you to." I whispered. When midnight came around we saw fireworks shoot up into the air and Harry looked at me straight in the eyes. Before we knew it we both leaned in and our lips met in a blissful kiss that just made me forget my surroundings. All I knew was I was with my best friend. The man that I loved and I couldn't be happier.

_Stick wit u_

_Ohh…oh oh_

_I don't wanna go another day_

_So I'm telling you, what is exactly on my mind_

_Seems as like everybody is breaking up_

_And throwing there love away_

_But I know I got a good thing right here_

_That's why I say (hey)_

_Nobody gonna love me better, I must stick wit u forever_

_Nobody gonna take me higher. I must stick wit u_

_You know how to appreciate me, I must stick wit u my baby_

_Nobody ever made me feel this way I must stick wit u_

_I don't wanna go another day_

_So I'm telling you exactly what is on my mind_

_See the way we ride, in our private lives_

_Ain't nobody gettin in between_

_I want you to know that, you're the only one for me_

(H_ Nobody gonna love me better, I must stick wit u forever_

_Nobody gonna take me higher. I must stick wit u_

_You know how to appreciate me, I must stick wit u my baby_

_Nobody ever made me feel this way I must stick wit u_

_And now, ain't nothing else I can need _

_And now, I'm singing…'cause your so into me_

_I got you we'll be making love endlessly_

_I'm with you, baby you're with me_

_So don't cha worry about_

_People hangin around_

_They ain't bringin us down_

_I know you, and you know me_

_And that's all that counts_

_So don't cha worry about _

_People hangin around_

_They ain't bringin us down_

_I know you, and you know me_

_And that's why, that's why I say_

_Nobody gonna love me better, I must stick wit u forever_

_Nobody gonna take me higher. I must stick wit u_

_You know how to appreciate me, I must stick wit u my baby_

_Nobody ever made me feel this way I must stick wit u_

_Nobody gonna love me better, I must stick wit u forever_

_Nobody gonna take me higher. I must stick wit u_

_You know how to appreciate me, I must stick wit u my baby_

_Nobody ever made me feel this way I must stick wit u_

* * *

An: ok so let me know what you think by clicking the button where it says submit review. It's right there in the lower corner in the purple box. Lol

R

E

V

I

E

W

Later for now Hypa4evr


End file.
